


Quiet as the Snow

by StrangerIvy



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerIvy/pseuds/StrangerIvy
Summary: Tumber Request:rockis4ever asked: Can you do an Imagine where jasper hale finds out the reader who is his mate is dyeing of a disease and he wants to save them.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Quiet as the Snow

It was cold. So cold. It wasn’t because the house itself was cold or the snow outside. You were dying. The cancer had spread everywhere. It _hurt_. Every inch of your body hurt. You looked down at the messy blonde hair of the man you loved trying your best to not let him know you were now awake. You knew it wouldn’t last long now.

You see, you were dating a vampire. Not those horror story type of vampires where they sleep in coffins and have long vicious fangs. No, he was good. No matter how many times he told you he wasn’t. In your mind, he was still good.

_“I am not good for you,” You laughed, a full belly laugh and he just stared with those golden eyes completely confused about your reaction. You reached up wrapping your arms around his neck, playing with ends of his hair._

_“You are good for me,” You whispered, he shook his head but didn’t move._

_“I’ve killed people.” He whispered his arms now wrapping around your waist, you smiled softly up at him not with sympathy or sadness or fear but with love. Complete love._

_“You’ve saved people,” He scoffed making your smile grow even more._

_“Who?” He leaned in placing his forehead on yours. You closed your eyes and took a breath, taking in the scent of him, savoring this moment._

_“You saved me.”_

I sucked in a breath as a sharp pain raked through my body, making Jasper shoot up from where he rests his head at the edge of my hospital bed that Carlisle kindly brought to the house for me. Their house.

“Y/N are you alright? What hurts?” You shook your head moving your hand with difficulty motioning to him it was nothing.

“It’s fine.” You choked out, your voice raspy. You watched as his whole body tensed up knowing he knew what you were feeling. His gift was a blessing and a curse. In the moments you were happy he could feel it and it brought him such joy but lately, those moments were few and far. On your good days, you were fighting and on your bad. Well, they were bad.

He reached up placing a hand softly on your forehead rubbing your head gently pushing the hair back that clung to your face from the sweat.

“Please y/n,” he begged, you sighed knowing exactly what he was asking. You shook your head.

“No.”

_You stared at the floor. The voices of Carlisle and Jasper were nothing but soft murmurs as your thoughts took over of the news you had just received. Cancer. Stage 3 melanoma cancer. Which meant, you were going to die._

_In a weird way. You were comforted by the thought. You had prepared yourself for the news knowing it was going to be bad. Your body rapidly declining. A gentle shake of your shoulder pulled you from your thoughts. You looked up into the eyes of Jasper who were reddened and wet with the tears that streamed down his face._

_“I can fix this,” he said, you titled your head slightly looking at him confused, “I can fix this!” He said again this time louder. You gave him a small smile the tears now working their way up._

_“No, Jasper.” You whispered, his face changed, and he stood up backing away from you, pacing Carlisle’s office._

_“I’ll give you two some privacy,” Carlisle exited the office shutting the door quietly behind you. Jasper finally stopped at turned to face you._

_“What do you mean no?” He finally said._

You stared at the back of the man you loved as he stared out the glass windows watching the snowfall.

“Please let me change you,” He said not moving, you slowly sat up in the bed your body fighting you the whole way.

“Jasper, that isn’t what I want.” He turned now, this time angry. Another fight. Another tiring fight. He knew it wasn’t good for you, but he couldn’t stop trying. He wouldn’t. It was that small bit of hope that you would change your mind that kept him fighting.

“What do you want? What did you want out of this relationship?” He yelled kicking a chair at the wall, you didn’t even flinch when it broke from the force.

“I want you.” You whispered meeting his eyes. It broke you, the way he looked. So, broken. So, worn down. He was in front of you now kneeling holding your hands. You stared at your arms barely any muscle left in them. You didn’t have much longer. You felt it.

“You have me,” He sobbed kissing each knuckle “please don’t leave me.”

You tugged at his shirt and he moved as you gently pulled him up moving so he could lay on the bed with you. You push his curls back out of his face, cupping his face with your other hand. You kissed him with all the energy you could muster, and you felt him smile, a small smile. But a smile none the less.

He pulled you in close, hugging you as hard as he could without breaking your bones. That’s when you felt it, the pain. This time worse. So much worse. You began gasping for air. Your hands clenching into fist as you tried to breath. Your lungs burning from the lack of oxygen getting to them. Jasper looked at you his eyes widening with so much fear.

“Carlisle!” He yelled, and in an instant, he was there, checking the monitors. You knew what this meant. It was time. Your vision was starting to blur.

“Please! Y/N!” you could hear jasper and feel his hand on yours, but you couldn’t see him. Slowly drifting into darkness and then, silence.


End file.
